Rich Girl, Poor Girl, Happy Girl, Sad Girl
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: This is a story for "Wind Waker." It's another one of those side quests Link must perform in order to get something good. I use two minor characters and my fan characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Marina and Margaret.  
  
This is my first "The Legend of Zelda" fic. This story is just another one of Link's little side quests that he must perform in order to get something cool. I thought this up one day a long time ago when I was way beyond bored in school.  
  
~*Rich Girl, Poor Girl, Happy Girl, Sad Girl*~  
  
Link and The King of Red Lions were sailing across the Great Sea on a bright morning. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the sea gulls were calling. Link breathed in the smell of the salt air and smiled. He loved sailing out on the sea with The King of Red Lions. Even though Ganon was out there somewhere, plotting destruction on the land, sailing across the sea like this made him happy. He looked straight ahead with a fearless look on his face.  
  
"Where are we going today?" King of Red Lions asked. He caught Link off guard. Link shook his head and looked down at his boat.  
  
"We need to go to Windfall Island today." Link announced. "I've got a few errands to run."  
  
"Why don't we just warp there?" the King asked. "You know the Ballad of Gales on the Wind Waker."  
  
"Sailing's much more fun!" Link exclaimed. "Besides, it should be a short trip. We're just coming from the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
"If you say so." The King agreed. Link raised the sail high and conducted the Wind's Requiem on the Wind Waker. He set the wind to southeast, and they were on their way.  
  
In a little bit, The King of Red Lions shot his head around and looked out at the sea behind them. He had an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Link," he said. "Something's up in this area of the Great Sea. I can feel it."  
  
"Like what?" Link asked back, almost sarcastically. Suddenly, a giant pack of Gyorgs rammed the boat. Link fell to his side and gazed in awe at the shark-like creatures surrounding the boat.  
  
"Okay, I'm going with Plan B!" Link announced. He grabbed the Wind Waker and conducted the Ballad of Gales. He warped to Windfall Island relieved that they were out of danger. Link docked his boat and tied it to one of the polls. "I'll be right back." He said. With that, he walked off to the town on the island.  
  
First, Link walked into the lower level of the Auction House. He didn't see anybody there, but heard talking and something sizzling from upstairs. He quickly ran out of the lower level and across town up to the upper level. He opened the door up wide. Maggie's father was leaning against one of the walls carefully looking at what seemed to be a Skull Necklace. Maggie was staring out the window like she normally did watching the world go by. Link walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello there." She said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Link agreed. "It's nice to see you again, Maggie. How are thing going?"  
  
"Well," Maggie began. "I'm still trying to decide if I should leave home or not. My father is obsessed with precious things, and I am quite precious, you know. I don't know if I want to leave him all alone. He and Marina would be so lonely."  
  
"Who's Marina?" Link asked, curious.  
  
"She's our new cook." Maggie explained. "She makes the best food on all of Windfall Island! When we were in the Forsaken Fortress together, she'd always make something delicious with whatever the Moblins gave us."  
  
"Where is she now?" Link asked, trying to get more information.  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Maggie replied. "Over there." Maggie pointed to a small room where a little blonde girl in pigtails and an apron was at the stove. Link walked over to her.  
  
"Hi!" he said enthusiastically. "Are you Marina?" The girl turned to him. She wore a bright pink and yellow dress with a clean, white apron. She smiled politely.  
  
"Yes." She said. "I am Marina. Who are you?"  
  
"Link."  
  
"Hi, Link." She said back. "Are you a guest in Maggie's home?"  
  
"I guess." Link confirmed. "I just stopped in to say hi."  
  
Marina looked disappointed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Link asked, trying to get a smile out of her.  
  
"Don't tell anyone this," Marina began whispering in Link's ear. "As much as I think Maggie and her father are nice people, I would much rather work for the girl who used to live here. Do you know Mila?"  
  
"Yeah." Link confirmed quietly. "Why?"  
  
"Mila and I were best friends when we were in the Forsaken Fortress together." Marina began explaining. "Ever since I came back, I haven't seen her. I wish I could see her again, even if it was just a picture of her. Maggie's father won't let me go see her."  
  
Link shuffled a bit and felt his Deluxe Picto Box in his pocket. He smiled at the sweet girl.  
  
"I could get you a picture of her for you." Link suggested.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Marina asked in disbelief. "Really? Oh my gosh! Thank you! Oh, if it isn't too much trouble, could you get me a full picture of her, not just her face?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Link said as he walked out the door. He jumped off the ladder leading the way up to the upper level of the Auction House and ran towards the other side of the island. He walked up to Mila, working at the stall.  
  
"Hey, excuse me," she began. "I'm working here."  
  
"I know." Link confirmed. "But I have a message from Marina for you."  
  
"Marina?" Mila asked surprised. "You know where Marina is?"  
  
"She works for Maggie and her father on the top level of the Auction House." Link replied. Mila gave him a death-stare.  
  
"Maggie," she began. "Wretched girl, what does she think she's doing, taking my best friend for herself!"  
  
"Marina wanted me to take a picture of you." Link explained, trying to calm to poor girl down. "She says she misses you."  
  
"She wants a picture of me?" Mila repeated. "Okay."  
  
Link stepped back and made sure her could get all of Mila in view. When he found the perfect picture, he snapped it and thanked Mila. He began running back towards the Auction House's upper level. He ran inside and to Marina.  
  
"Look what I've got!" he announced. Marina jolted her head towards Link.  
  
"You got it!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the picture out of his hands and studied it hard. Suddenly, her face turned from happy and content to sad and disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked. "I thought you wanted to see Mila again."  
  
"She's poor," Marina whispered. "That's why she doesn't live her anymore."  
  
"You didn't know that?" Link asked, surprised. Marina shook her head.  
  
"Poor dear." She said. "I bet she doesn't get any good food anymore. I know! I'll make her favorite meal for her!" Marina's expression went happy. She turned to the stove and began chopping meat and slicing vegetables.  
  
Half-an-hour later, Marina presented Link with a plate full of delicious looking food.  
  
"Take this to Mila right away." She ordered. "I mean it!"  
  
Link ran out of the house and to the other side of the island. He ran up to Mila who was on her brake at the stall.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's from Marina." Link replied. "She wanted to make sure you had all the right food."  
  
"Really?" Mila asked. Link nodded and handed the plate over to her. She ran to the open field to her father.  
  
"What have you got there, Mila?" he asked.  
  
"It's from Marina!" Mila sang happily. "Let's eat!" Mila set the plate down. Before she began eating, she turned to Link. "Tell Marina we said thanks." She said, and she and her father began eating. Link turned and ran back to the upper level of the Auction House. He smiled at Marina.  
  
"So?" she asked. "Did she like it?"  
  
"She says thanks." Link replied. Marina smiled big.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she gasped. "Here. I know it's not much, but you can have it as a piece of Mila's and my friendship." Marina pulled out a Piece of Heart from her apron pocket. Link smiled and accepted it.  
  
When he was about to leave, he heard Maggie softly crying in one of her chairs. He slowly walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Maggie looked up at him, her make-up smeared and her face stained with tears.  
  
"It's my friend Margaret." Maggie explained. "She's gone missing! Poor girl, she used to be the happiest little one on all of Windfall Island, and then, when we came back from the Forsaken Fortress, oh! I can't say it! Would you be a dear a find her for me, Link?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Link agreed. He pat Maggie on the shoulder and gave her the peace sign before he left in search of another friend.  
  
Link had been searching all of Windfall Island for the past hour. He sat down on the side of the stairs and drank a Red Potion he had bought at the nearby shop. He sipped down the last of it feeling refreshed and ready to go. He was just about to get up when something tripped on his leg. He looked at what to see a little girl.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she screamed, and she ran up the stairs and into the shadows. Link scratched his head in curiosity and followed her. He came upon her hiding behind a bush in darkness.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" the girl screamed. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Could you at least tell me where I could find a girl named Margaret?" Link asked, desperate for an answer. The girl shot him a disturbed gaze.  
  
"I don't know anyone that goes by that name." she said, her voice monotone. Link inched backwards and ran out of the shadows. He ran all the way to the other side of the island where he saw the Killer Bees walking around. Their leader walked straight up to Link at looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what just happened, but you look like you're lost or somethin'." He announced. Link looked back at him.  
  
"What can you guys tell me about a girl named Margaret?" he asked.  
  
"Well," the leader began. "I know that she used to be the happiest little girl on this entire island, but then, when she came back from the place they call the Forsaken Fortress, she turned weird. That's all I know."  
  
"Oh, Boss!" another one began. "Doesn't Margaret always walk out on the docks at night with something in her hands?"  
  
"Hey, that's right!" the boss confirmed. "Why don't you go check out the docks tonight? I'm sure she'll be there." With that, the Killer Bees left Link. Link didn't want to wait for nightfall. He pulled out his Wind Waker and conducted the Song of Passing.  
  
Once it was night, Link ran over to the docks. Sure enough, a little girl was there with something in her hands. She seemed to be staring into the moon. Link quietly tip-toed over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around. Link gasped in surprise.  
  
"You're the girl I saw earlier!" he announced. "Are you Margaret?"  
  
"Margaret," the girl repeated. "What a disgusting name."  
  
"Is it yours?" Link asked, now getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes." The girl said. "I am Margaret. I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
  
"What are you doing out her like this?" Link asked, even more annoyed.  
  
"What's it to you?" Margaret sneered. Link looked at her. She was a brunette with pale skin. She wore a black jumper with a navy blue shirt. Her shoes her black, too, with navy blue socks. She wore a disturbed expression on her face.  
  
"Look," Link was trying to be logical. "Did you know that Maggie is looking for you?"  
  
"Maggie?" Margaret repeated. "Oh, Maggie, my best friend. If you can give me a full color picture of her, I'll tell you what's up with me."  
  
"Deal." Link agreed, and ran off to the top of the Auction House.  
  
Once inside, he ran for Maggie.  
  
"Maggie!" he called. "I found Margaret!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Maggie exclaimed. "Margaret!"  
  
"Margaret?" an angry voice interrupted them. It turned out to be Maggie's father. "Maggie, I'm sorry, but I forbid you to make contact with that girl."  
  
"Father," Maggie began, and she burst into tears.  
  
"You can cry all you want, but it isn't going to help!" Maggie's father announced, and he turned and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry." Link whispered to Maggie. "Let me just take a picture of you for her." Maggie agreed and wiped her face down of her smeared make- up and stained cheeks. Link walked a few feet away from her and snapped a good picture. He then ran out of the Auction House and back to Margaret, who was still on the docks.  
  
"Missions accomplished!" Link called. Margaret turned around and grabbed the picture out of his hands. If her expression could go anymore upset, it would have when she saw the picture.  
  
"She's rich," Margaret began. "This can't be." She threw the picture into the water of the Great Sea. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and stared at Link. "A deal's a deal." She confirmed.  
  
"I'm listening." Link announced.  
  
"Okay," Margaret sniffed and wiped her tears away. "It goes like this. See, I used to be the happiest and nicest little girl on all of Windfall Island. I'd go outside and play, wear brightly colored clothes, and have fun with just about anything. That was back before I was kidnapped and brought to the Forsaken Fortress with all those other girls. Maggie and I were best friends there. We'd talk all the time, and Maggie was poor at the time, so I'd usually try to cheer her up. There were three other girls. One that was smaller than the rest of us and Mila and Marina. Oh, I hate saying that girl's name! Marina used to be the most pathetic, depressed girl throughout all of the Great Sea. She'd wear nothing but black and hide in the shadows all day. I still don't know how, but, somehow, when we were brought back her, she became the happiest girl in all of the Great Sea!"  
  
"What happened to you and Maggie?" Link asked.  
  
"Well," Margaret began. "I thought I was being a good friend to Maggie. I snuck the Skull Necklace from the Moblin captor she fell in love with. One day, when I went to play with her, before she got rich, I gave it to her. Her father saw me and considered me a post girl! And I'll bet you know how much he despises people who work with the mail."  
  
"I do." Link confirmed.  
  
"Ever since then," Margaret continued. "I haven't been allowed to see Maggie. That's why I turned depressed all of a sudden." Margaret handed Link what she had been holding onto. "Here." She said. "I know it isn't much, but please, take it anyway."  
  
Link accepted the bottle with a smile across his face.  
  
"Why don't you try to smile?" he asked.  
  
"I'll smile the day I see Maggie again." Margaret confirmed.  
  
Later, in the bright morning, Link walked back to the docks after a night's sleep to see that Margaret was gone. He looked to where he first met her, but didn't see her in the shadows. He shrugged it off and untied The King of Red Lions from the dock.  
  
"I thought you said you'd be right back." The King said, highly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry." Link replied. "I met these two girls that needed some help, and got some pretty cool stuff out of it."  
  
"It's okay." The King said as Link jumped into the boat. "Where are we going today?"  
  
"I don't know." Link said in response. "Let's just raise the sail and go wherever the wind takes us."  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
